Beautiful Dangerous
by gleestud
Summary: Monchele Fic. They're both addicted to each other, so much so that it takes a lot of effort not to go at it every time they have a few minutes to spare. But Lea challenges him, Cory tries his best and eventually, they both cave. Sometimes, it's too hard.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or Cory or Lea. But just go with me on this.

* * *

She has a serious problem.

It's called _sex._

He says it's not a problem, just... a _problem_.

He shouldn't be complaining. He gets to be buried deep inside her all the time.

He gets to take her to those heights every day. Every night.

Every single fucking second of every single fucking day.

He says he's not complaining. She knows he's not. But he's mocking her.

That's just as bad.

So she decided to deprive him of the one thing that he wants from her all the time.

She's not sure how she's doing it either, because all she wants is for him to strip her naked and take his time tracing the outline of every curve.

Hearing him call her _perfect _and_ beautiful._

Luckily, their scenes together are limited to just holding hands.

But even that stresses her out.

She wants to touch him. She wants him to touch her. She wants him inside her.

She wants to hear his soft moans harmonizing with her whimpers.

She wants to run her hands through his hair. God, his hair.

That's another problem. She loves his hair a little too much.

But she's behaving and she's telling herself that when this torture is over, it will be so totally worth it.

He's looking at her from the corner of his eyes, she can see this and she can't help but smile.

He squeezes her hand as they listen to the others deliver their lines.

She bites her lip and looks at their hands before looking up just in time to get her line out without fumbling.

She's a perfectionist. She cannot fumble. She will not fumble.

* * *

He's amazed at how much will power she has.

Usually, she's squirming in her chair, waiting for them to cut, so she can drag him into the first empty room and get her freak on.

Oh yeah, she's a freak all right. And she's _his_ freak.

He likes that she's not afraid to ask him for sex. He likes that she initiates it instead of waiting for him to come to her.

She stays over, she stays on her side of the bed.

She lets him _accidentally_ brush against her. But she doesn't budge.

He's seen her squeezing her eyes shut really tight so she doesn't see him stripping to his boxers before getting into bed.

She looks away when they're alone in the same room and sometimes it takes a lot of work for her to not touch him.

He's itching to touch her. To feel her shiver at his touch.

Feel her quiver as he pushes into her.

Her hands in his hair. God, it hurts like a bitch. But those dainty fingers in his hair is like magic.

He wants to hear her scream his name. Hear her whimper as he teases her.

He's testing her. She's not falling for his tricks.

She's being really strong. It's causing his resistance to fade.

Faster than he would have liked.

* * *

She puts on her Rachel Berry attitude. Suggests dinner.

She catches him flinching. She's surprised that she's even getting words out.

They haven't had sex in a week. _A whole week._

She's spent more time in her apartment, drinking wine alone and watching old episodes of Friends.

She's ignored all his calls and texts in the last few days.

The more she ignores, the dirtier he gets.

So she mentions dinner.

At a fancy restaurant.

In public.

So he can't touch her.

And if he does, she will tell him to behave.

Even if she won't be able to.

So she puts on a sexy black dress. Low in front and short enough to drive him insane. Short enough to not wear panties. She wears her _fuck me hard_ heels and wears the right amount of eye shadow to give her eyes that sexy smoldering look that he loves. She lets her hair down, framing her face. She wears his favorite perfume, making sure it's in all his favorite spots.

She makes him pick her up so that she can walk down to his car, biting her lip and giving him _that_ look.

And it works like a charm.

She lets him hold her hand as they drive to dinner. She rubs the back of his hand with her thumb and stares out the window.

She's smiling to herself because she knows that this is getting harder and harder for him.

_Pun intended._

_

* * *

_

Dinner. Dinner. In public. _In public._

She's smart to test him that way. She's smart to drive him crazy.

God knows how many times he's done that to her.

When she walks to the car all he can do is watch her hips sway slowly with each step.

His jaw has dropped pretty fucking far and he's sure he looks a sight.

She's torturing him slowly and painfully.

His pants get uncomfortable as she gets into the car.

He sneaks a glance and growls under his breath.

She's not wearing panties.

She's torturing him.

The ride to dinner is silent. And his brain works overtime.

Unlike her, he's not dressed to kill.

He's got on his usual pair of jeans. He's wearing that white shirt she loves. He's wearing his black sports jacket. He's wearing her favorite cologne. His hair is a mess, as always.

And he wants her. So bad.

So bad that when he hands the key to the valet, he pulls her close to him, his hand moving down to cup her perfect ass through the dress.

_Fuck, she feels so good._

He's glad she's not wearing panties.

Or his plan would have a whole extra step.

There are people. Watching them probably. But he doesn't care.

The torture ends now.

* * *

She can see it in his eyes even before he pulls her away from the entrance of the restaurant.

She's done some serious damage to his will power. And it feels so good.

She lets him pull her away, biting her lip as she follows him to the alley behind the restaurant.

It's tacky. And not to mention dirty. But she sees the want, the need, the desperation in his eyes and she feels the same way.

Wrapping one arm around his neck as he pushes her against the wall, she kisses him back, her body arching against his.

Her skin shivers at his touch.

All that exists between their bodies is that tight black dress clinging to every curve.

And she wants him to peel it off her slowly. Maybe not now. Because all she wants now is for him to be in her.

So deep that she forgets everything else.

The light from the street lamp falls on his face as he pulls away to look at her.

_I missed you so much._

_I missed you too baby._

_I thought of all the things I wanted to do to you and it drove me insane._

She can't help but smile, grinding against him slowly.

_Stop thinking and start doing._

He smiles her smile and she bites her lip to stop herself from moaning as his hands move down her body slowly.

_People can see us, Cory._

_Fuck them. I just want you._

Tossing her purse on the floor, she pulls him against her, kissing him hard as she cups him through his jeans.

He moans and presses her against the wall harder.

She groans softly as he slips a hand under her dress, pushing it up slowly, teasing her skin.

She arches against his touch as he brushes his fingers across her clitoris, her moans muffled by his kiss.

She undoes his belt and pulls the zipper down, cupping him through his boxers, feeling him harden in her hand as she strokes him gently.

_Fuck, Cory... faster baby..._

His fingers are taking their time teasing her, rubbing her gently as she pushes his pants off.

_Payback's a bitch, babe._

_

* * *

_

He smiles as she growls, slowly separating her folds, using his feet to part her legs more.

He pushes her dress up further, scrunching it up above her hips as he slips a finger into her.

She grips him tighter as she throws her head back. A unidentifiable noise leaving her lips.

He pushes his finger deeper into her as she slides a hand into his boxers, stroking him.

Moaning as she runs her nails along his length, he curls his finger and slowly pulls out before pushing harder into her.

_Oh god, Cory..._

Her words get lost in the moan and he shivers as her hand grips him tighter, moving faster along him.

_Get in me, baby._

She's so wet, he wants her so bad.

But payback is such a painful bitch.

He hesitates. Pushes his finger into her again. Hears her moan a little louder.

Pulls his finger out. Feels her hand relax around him. Hears her whimper.

_Fuck me Cory... just fuck me._

He licks his fingers clean as she watches him. Her hand still moving, faster now.

He runs his hands down her sides, cupping her bare butt as he kisses her.

She runs her thumb along his tip a few times. He moans into her mouth.

She releases him. He picks her up and presses her against the wall.

His tip grazing her entrance as she wraps her legs around him.

She gives him one of those warning looks and he laughs.

Pressing her against the wall, he enters her.

Slowly.

Filling her.

Her moans get louder. He doesn't care. He missed the sound of her moans.

He grips her butt tighter as he pushes into her.

Her hands find their way into his hair, tugging on it gently.

He picks up the pace. She tugs harder on his hair.

He moans into her mouth as he feels her walls throb around him.

She breaks the kiss as she arches her back, bucking her hips against his. Taking him deeper.

Her legs tighten around him. He groans into her neck. He bites her gently.

* * *

She knows she hurts him with every tug of his hair. But it feels so good between her fingers.

Moaning louder, forgetting that they are in public, she bucks her hips against his again.

Tugging on his hair harder as he goes deeper, pushing harder and faster.

_More, baby, more..._

He obliges and pushes deeper, shifting her a little.

He hits her spot. She cries out.

He pushes harder into her.

He hits her spot again. Harder this time.

She clenches around him, throwing her head back.

_Fuck, Lea..._

Her body shudders as he thrusts into her harder.

She clenches around him tighter and comes. Her loud moan muffled by her fist.

He groans as he pushes harder. He comes and fills her.

She clings to him, keeping him inside her as she breathes heavily.

Her back hurts. Her skin feels raw from rubbing up against the wall.

She sighs happily as he kisses her neck.

_No more plans of this sort. Ever._

She giggles softly and nods.

He pulls out of her, a soft whimper escaping her lips.

He sets her down and reaches for her purse.

She leans against the wall as he cleans them off with the tissues from her purse.

She smoothes her dress down.

He pulls up his boxers and pants.

She runs a hand through her hair. And then through his.

_I love you._

_I love you too, Cory._

He takes her hand. She links her fingers with his.

They step out of the alley as the cameras go crazy.

She knows what the gossip sites are going to be talking about.

And for once, she can't wait to read it all.


End file.
